Karena Dirimu!
by Koiko Nuriwa II
Summary: Apa yang ada dipikiran si Namikaze TAMPAN saat ini? Yuk.. kita intip! ;) / Jika takdirku adalah dirimu, kau akan memilihku. Nantikan? / Bad Sumarry / Mind RnR? Minna-san?


**Hai Minna!. Perkenalkan saya Author baru di fandom Naruto. Yah.. saya masih junior jadi pasrahkan saja ya!,YA! #DibunuhReaders**

**Oh ya, Kata-katanya SEBAGIAN saya ambil dari novel Ka Jee ^^**

**SO HAPPY READING!**

* * *

** Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because It's you by me.**

**Pairing:NarutoXHinata.**

**Rate: T (Aman!)**

* * *

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**AUTHOR POV**

Namikaze Naruto menghirup minuman kalengnya yang dia bawa dari kantin tadi. Diletakkannya kaleng itu disampingnya. Dia sekarang sedang berada di taman samping sekolah. Banyak sekali siswi dan siswa yang beristirahat di taman itu, Untung saja si TAMPAN ini memilih tempat yang bagus untuk menyingkir dari para fans fanatiknya.

Kini matanya sedang memandang air mancur ,matanya menerawang jauh di hari indah kemarin.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

Tokyo sedang cerah hari ini. Cuacanya sangat sempurna untuk menghabiskan seharian penuh diluar. Naruto mengajak teman semasa kecilnya ini untuk mengunjungi salah satu tempat hiburan disitu. Taman bermain.

Yap.. Hyugga Hinata. Cantik namanya bukan?.

"Aahh.. Arigatou ne Naruto! Kau tahu saja aku sedang antri otak ^^ " Ucap Hinata duduk di bangku taman sambil merenggangkan tangannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum beberapa saat hening.

"Naruto , Bagaimana hubungan cintamu" tanya Hinata .Tidak sadar kalau disampingnya Naruto sedang mematung.

**_Yah.. memang aku memiliki pengalaman cinta sebelumnya,tapi itu masa telah dihempas menuju kehadapanmu._**

"Ah,itu … ti-tidak ada," gumam Naruto , Menjawabnya sebisa mungkin meski dia tahu suaranya kedengaran sampai ke gendang telinga Karin.

"Kau punya mantan? Kekasih? Atau mungkin target? Beritahu dong!"Pinta Hinata sambil memasang muka memohon.

"Pertanyaan apa sih itu. Ckckckc, Lebih baik kau urusi urusanmu dulu baru bertanya begitu " decak Naruto membuang mukanya.

Hinata tersenyum. "Heheh.. aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Naruto diam saja memandang wajah Hinata.

"Ahh.. iya bagaimana tou-saan dan Kaa-san mu itu? Sudah kembali ke Suna?" tanya lelaki itu ringan.

"Hmmmm.. sudah katanya mereka tenang kalau aku tinggal di Asrama saja." Hinata mengiyakan.

"Naruto, Aku mau jujur. Kadang … Aku merasa sepertinya kau akan pergi. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya. Bahwa aku merasa tenang bersamamu , Dan aku benar-benar takut kalau kau meninggalkanku besok nanti . Jika itu terjadi, Apa yang aku harus lakukan?" Tanya Hinata polos. Yah.. Karin ini tidak punya pengalaman cinta, Dia juga tidak pernah merasakan jatuh dia selalu kebablasan kata tanpa malu.

Naruto tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan satu kata pun. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Mungkin aku ini egois … ,Tapi.. bisa kan,kau tetap disisiku?. kau mempunyai orang yang sedang kau sukai, itu tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu terus sepanjang hari, rasanya itu lebih bagus , Hanya itu saja. Aku tidak meminta banyak."

"Apa kau menyukaiku,Hinata?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya mentanap Naruto beberapa saat, lalu ia menghela napas pelan.

"apa sikapku ini seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Grrr.. kau ini terlalu serius." Dengus Hinata.

Naruto termenung beberapa saat, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat didadanya.

"E-ehh.. maaf.. tapi itu bukan masalah.. kau bisa kok Hari malah." Jawabnya serak.

Hinata tersenyum membalasnya,lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto perlahan.

Naruto tersenyum ikut bersandar dikepala Hinata. Dia baru mengingat gadis disampingnya ini adalah teman akrabnya bukan Kekasihnya.

"Naruto .. Apa aku sudah pernah mengatakannya?" gumam Hinata , Bertanya pelan pada Naruto.

"apa?"

"bernapas didekatmu terasa menyenangkan"

"H-Ha?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Naruto bersemu merah seketika lalu menutupi mukanya dengan satu tangan, Tertawa renyah yah.. Itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"He,sedang apa kau disini? Ayo kesana.. teman-teman sedang menunggumu tahu!" decak seseorang disampingnya.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati perempuan bersurai indigo sedang berdecak pinggang.

"A-Ahh, Hi-Hinata . Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto gugup, Menghilangkan semu merah di pipinya tadi.

"Kau kenapa?" cemas Hinata . Inilah yang Naruto suka dari seorang gadis polos ini .Kecemasan yang berlebihan. "Iie betsuni! Ayo kita pergi kesana.." Ucap Pria bermata saphire itu mendorong Hinata.

**_Aku bukan tipe pria yang pandai berkata-kata. Aku juga bukan bukan tipe pria yang bersifat romantic kepada wanita. Namun, jika bertemu dengan orang yang kucintai, aku akan keluarga bersamanya._**

**_Aku tidak akan berhenti , kecuali jika ia benar bahagia dengan pria pilihannya. Baru aku akan menyerah._**

**_Aku ingin realistis meski tidak tidak semua dongeng akan berakhir dengan bahagia? Jika ia hidup dengan hidupnya, Aku juga akan hidup dengan hidupku sendiri. Aku pernah membaca,kita akan bertemu dengan orang yang salah sebelum akhirnya dipertemukan pada orang yang tepat._**

**_Jika takdirku adalah dirimu, kau akan memilihku. Nanti!_**

**OWARI~!**

* * *

**Gimana-gimana? Haha.. bagus ,cukup,buruk? Berikan responmu ;)**

**Walaupun menurut saya ff ini gk menarik -_-.. Tapi sedikit dihargai yah.. saya masih umur 14 tahun. Walaupun yang umur 14 tahun dah kayak J.K Rowling bahasanya. ;)**

**Tapi aku mohon saran ;)**

**Mind RnR?**


End file.
